Warum?
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Ein kleines Problem, das sich Rumil und seinen Brüdern an der Grenze auftut erweist sich als folgeschwerer als zunächst angenommen. Doch scheinbar erkennt nur Rumil allein die Gefahren! Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte!


**Warum?**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

**Rating**: P6

**Summary**: Ein kleines Problem, das sich Rumil und seinen Brüdern an der Grenze auftut erweist sich als folgeschwerer als zunächst angenommen. Doch scheinbar erkennt nur Rumil allein die Gefahren!

**A/N:** Diese Geschichte war ein kleiner Beitrag zu einem Bildergeschichtenwettbewerb! Viel Spaß dabei und vielleicht mögt ihr mir ja auch ein Feedback hinterlassen, wenn es euch gefallen hat?

* * *

Ich erinnere mich noch an jenen Augenblick im Wald. Wir beide gingen zusammen Wache. Auch wenn wir beide das schon so lange tun, so bewundere ich dich immer noch für deine Geschicklichkeit, Lautlosigkeit und deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Es gibt nur wenige Elben mit deinen Talenten, großer Bruder. Du erkennst immer sofort jede Gefahr, deutest die Situation richtig, hast immer über alles die Kontrolle und den Überblick. Und doch gibt es auch Augenblicke, die dir zum Verhängnis werden können. Ich hätte es nie geglaubt, wollte es auch nicht wahrhaben. 

Aber jenen Augenblick werde ich nie vergessen. Du hattest sie zuerst gehört, wie so oft. Sofort waren wir alle in Deckung gegangen und du tratest als erster und scheinbar allein in ihren Weg um sie aufzuhalten. Ich verbarg mich hinter einem Baum ganz in deiner Nähe, um dir sofort Rückendeckung geben zu können, sollte die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich lauschte deiner Stimme, die zuerst Sindarin und dann Westron sprach. Du beherrschst die Kunst perfekt, deine Stimme einerseits weich und andererseits doch auch so arrogant klingen zu lassen.

Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste ich, wie ehrfürchtig die Menschen in dieser Gruppe dich nun ansahen, in deine scharfen Augen blickten, denen nichts entging. Dann, auf dein kaum sichtbares Zeichen traten wir anderen hinter den Bäumen hervor und musterten die Gruppe Besucher, die Einlass in den Goldenen Wald zu ersuchen schien.

Wie leicht wäre es jetzt gewesen sie abzuweisen. Wie leicht hätte man sie fortschicken können, weit fort und sie ersuchen, dass sie nie wieder zurückkommen sollten. Sie hätten das Übel das sie mitbrachten wieder mit sich fortnehmen können, es auf immer davontragen am Besten, damit es nicht den Goldenen Wald heimsucht. Es wäre sicher das beste für alle Beteiligten gewesen und unser Reich wäre verschont geblieben von all den Katastrophen und dem Unglück das folgte.

Doch dein Herz wurde weich, schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne dahin. Du schienst auf einmal blind für die Gefahren, ebenso wie unser Bruder Orophin! Was war das für ein Zauber? War ich denn der einzige der die Gefahren sah, erkannte und richtig deutete? Warum habt ihr es nicht gesehen? Warum habt ihr nicht das Übel erkannt? Warum habt ihr ihm Einlass gewährt? Und nicht nur Einlass in den Goldenen Wald musstet ihr ihnen gewähren, sondern auch noch in unseren Talan? Was hat uns das nun nur beschert? Wo sind wir durch eure Weichherzigkeit gelandet?

Schaut euch doch nun nur mal um! Wir stehen hier in den Trümmern unseres einst schönen Talans, unseres Heimes. Nun sind unsere Besucher fort, ließen uns das Übel zurück und unser Zuhause ist verwüstet! Und es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis sich die Verwüstung durch ganz Lothlorien ziehen wird. Wir werden noch alle untergehen!

"Rumil, übertreib nicht so!"

Als ich aufschaue, merke ich, dass ich laut ausgesprochen was ich gedacht habe. Aber du hast leicht reden, Bruder! Was heißt hier, ich übertreibe? Soll ich dir mal die vorläufige Schadensbilanz nennen? Meinst du dann immer noch ich übertreibe, wenn du siehst, dass unsere Kochnische wie ein Schlachtfeld aussieht, von oben bis unten vollgespritzt mit Spinat? In einem Topf klebt immer noch ein Rest angebrannter Griesbrei den Orophin hat überkochen lassen und der jetzt eine unglaublich enge Sympiose mit der Kochstelle eingegangen ist. Außerdem solltest du inzwischen gemerkt haben, dass das Baby seine Tasse noch nicht selber halten kann. Aber es war ja nur ICH, der in der Saftpfütze ausgerutscht ist.

Es sind auch nur meine Farben gewesen, die ich mir mühsam selber hergestellt habe und die das Ungetüm umgeworfen hat, um anschließend durchzurutschen, drin sitzen zubleiben und dann damit an der Wand zu "malen", wenn man die Handabdrücke da so nennen kann.

Und unser bescheidenes Gemeinschaftszimmer gleicht dem Klammwall nach der Detonation, nur dass es Spielsachen sind, die über den gesamten Fußboden verstreut liegen. Man könnte meinen, das Kistchen wo sie drin waren sei explodiert. Ich hätte gestern Abend ja an die Decke gehen können, als ich barfuss in so eine dämliche Holzpuppe getreten bin, nur weil keiner von euch beiden es mal für nötig hielt die Sachen wieder einzuräumen.

Und wenn es euch nicht stört, dass ihr eure Schwerter und sonstigen Waffen nun unter der Decke aufhängen müsst, nur um zu verhindern, dass nicht noch einmal auf wundersame Weise ein Dolch seinen Weg durch einen Vorhang findet, dann ist es eure Sache. Mich stört es aber auch gewaltig, dass ich alle meine Wachberichte der letzten Woche noch mal schreiben kann, weil Herr Celeborn bestimmt keinen Bericht erhalten möchte, der aussieht als sei er rückwärts durch eine Hecke gezogen worden, während diese gleichzeitig von einer Orkherde plattgestampft wird. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieser kleine dunkelhaarige Minimensch sofort einen Zerstörungsfeldzug durch unsere Wohnung plante, als ich ihn auf dem Schreibtisch abgesetzt habe, um ihn immer im Auge haben zu können.

Wie lange soll das jetzt noch so weitergehen? Wird Herr Celeborn vielleicht ein Einsehen mit uns haben? Warum zum Kuckuck müssen ausgerechnet WIR auf das Kind aufpassen? Warum konnten wir es nicht gleich bei dem Herrn und der Herrin abliefern? Wahrscheinlich wussten die was auf sie zukommt und fand es daher eine gute Idee, wenn es bei uns bleibt, so lange seine Eltern sich bei ihnen vergnügen. Und WARUM bei allen Valar konntest du, lieber Haldir Elessar und Arwen nicht einfach samt Eskorte und Nachwuchs wieder wegschicken, anstatt uns als Aufpasser für Eldarion anzubieten, nur damit die beiden ein paar vergnügte Tage hier im Goldenen Wald verleben können?


End file.
